Black Box Cassette 8: LAX to SEA
This episode is available for patrons of $10+ only. For more information visit patreon.com/withinthewires This cassette is a recording of the Pilot's flight from Los Angeles to Seattle, done by the automatic black box recording system. The Pilot apologises in the delay in takeoff, but there was a holdup with one of the passenger planes and several more passenger planes have been moved ahead in the queue to make up for lost time. When in the air, they tell their passenger that they can relax - though they are clearly nervous themselves. They ask after the dog in the cage back in the cabin, but cannot remember its name (Widget or Gadget, possibly). They ask about the breed of the dog, unable to pin it down between Greyhound, Setter, Terrier, or something else entirely, but are clearly unsettled. The Pilot explains the thirty minute delay in landing with the prioritisation of passenger flights, and try to backpedal when they imply that them taking passengers isn't explicitly allowed. They offer to radio ahead and let anybody who was waiting for them know that they were going to be late, as they obviously would not appear on the arrivals boards. They ask why their passenger asked to fly with them specifically. Their friend Charlie told them that they waited a full week to take a flight when there were plenty of other pilots to take them, and it makes the Pilot self-conscious. They wonder if they're living up to whatever expectations they may have, if they're talking too much, and then ask if they seem nervous, because they know they have no reason to be nervous. They hope it was worth the wait. The Pilot asks the passenger to put out the cigarette they've just lit, for policy reasons. They explain that cargo pilots transport a lot of different goods and it's a fire hazard to be smoking on board. They apologise, saying they'll just have to hold out a little bit longer as they're almost there. They also apologise for the flight being uncomfortable - they refer to the literal discomfort of the seat and the cold of the cargo hold, but are clearly also talking about the quality of conversation. They ask if work is what's taking the passenger to Seattle, and mention that they're not really sure what it is they all do - assuming they do all do the same thing, since they dress identically and lurk in the same fashion. The Pilot has always assumed it was government work, but doesn't really know why. They had a friend who claimed to know one of the men with cigarettes as a drinking buddy, but they were unconvinced, since she never seemed to find out what it was they actually did. They suppose there was no way to phrase the question that didn't come out as "Oh, you're one of the people who stands around with unpleasant dogs and cigarettes, what's the deal with that?" They hastily apologise for calling Widget-Gidget-Gadget unpleasant, but still ask what the deal is. As they start their descent, they remind the passenger not to smoke on the tarmac. It is also a fire (explosion) hazard. Additionally, they will have to wait until they're out of the airport to let the dog out of its cage. They hope the passenger's visit to Seatle is whatever it's meant to be, and apologise for being rude earlier, admitting to being unnerved. They suppose they're just there to help... maybe. They hope they don't see the passenger again. Category:Bonus Episodes Category:Black Box Category:Episodes